


Черный шелк

by Reginleif



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Romance, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginleif/pseuds/Reginleif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ее волосы как черный шелк...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный шелк

Длинные черные пряди медленно опускаются в деревянную бадью, наполненную травяным настоем. Аромат лесных трав заполняет собой единственную комнату дешевого отеля, перебивает запах пыли и коровьего навоза. Жаркий аргентинский день отступает, сменившись прохладным сумраком европейского леса. Всего на полчаса, пока длится священнодействие.

Руки Рип движутся медленно и неторопливо, размеренными движениями втирая прозрачно-зеленую воду в волосы, разглаживают, ласкают. На лице вампирши сосредоточенное, даже одухотворенное, выражение. Для нее это действительно ритуал, не меняющийся вот уже невесть сколько лет. Ганс не знает, как подруге удается достать в этом южном краю травы, что растут только в центрально-европейской полосе, да и знать не хочет. Для него нет большего удовольствия, чем наблюдать за Винкль в такие минуты.

Гюнше любит смотреть на ее волосы. Любит когда вода потоками стекает по черному блестящему шелку, сверкая на нем, будто россыпь звезд на ночном небе. Любит когда их треплет ветер, и они превращаются в развевающийся штандарт, в боевое знамя королевы-ведьмы, зовущей на битву своих черных рыцарей. Ему нравится когда густые пряди обволакивают свою хозяйку словно плащ, иссиня-черный, будто крылья огромного ворона. Ночью они сливаются с темнотой, и тогда Рип кажется неотделимой частью мрака, а лицо девушки – бледным отражением луны. Днем они пятно тьмы, сумрак северных лесов, зовущий, опасный и манящий. Ганс любит осторожно касаться темных локонов, погружая пальцы в эту тьму, словно в черную воду бездонного озера. Порой, ему хочется прикоснуться к ним губами, но он каждый раз одергивает себя, ведь подобное не к лицу суровому и молчаливому оборотню.

Он помнит их разными. И роскошным водопадом облегающими длинное темно-синее платье на приеме у Фюрера. И тусклыми нечесаными лохмами кое-как уложенными в косу, там в безымянном окопе среди застывшего в смертоносной зиме Восточного фронта. Он помнит, как по ночам выл от досады, видя как рыдает Стрелок, тщетно пытаясь распутать слипшиеся от пота, грязи и крови волосы. Помнит, с какой гордостью шел по паркетному залу, ведя ее под локоть, совершенно ошалевший от десятков изумленных взглядов. А рядом – тихий стук ее каблучков, гордо вздернутый подбородок и пылающие сапфиры глаз, кричащие: «я красива, я желанна, завидуйте!».

Тонкие пальцы осторожно распутывают черный шелк. Чуть слышно плещет вода в бадье. Воздух благоухает дубовой чащей. Ганс смотрит. Иногда ему кажется, что он готов отдать все на свете: долг, службу уже погибшему Рейху, клятву Майору… Все ради того, чтобы иметь возможность каждый вечер, на протяжении еще многих лет наблюдать за подобными священнодействиями. И пусть эта новая миссия «Миллениума» провалится в самую глубокую из преисподен.

Но каждый раз одергивает себя. Ведь подобные мысли не достойны гауптштурмфюрера СС Ганса Гюнше, истинного оборотня.


End file.
